Tolian Soran
Dr. Tolian Soran is the main antagonist of the film Star Trek Generations. He is a deranged El Aurian scientist who wishes to return to the energy ribbon known as the Nexus. He almost succeeds, but is thwarted by Captains Jean-Luc Picard and James T. Kirk. He was portrayed by Malcolm McDowell, who also portrayed Alex De Large in the 1971 film A Clockwork Orange, Caligula in the 1979 film Caligula, Colonel F. E. Cochrane in the 1983 film Blue Thunder, Kesslee in the 1995 film Tank Girl, Marcus Kane in 2008 film Doomsday, Sinclair in the 2012 film Home Alone: The Holiday Heist. He provided his voice as Geoffrey Tolwyn in the third and forth Wing Commander video games. History 23rd Century Soran was a scientist who was one of hundreds of refugees after The Borg attacked his homeworld, including killing his wife and children. He was on a transport named the SS Lakul to mutual territory when they encountered an energy ribbon known as The Nexus to which is a gateway to a realm which all desires and hopes are realized, basically Heaven. Its gravity was holding the Lakul and another transport ship in its grasp. They were rescued by the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B on its maiden voyage. They were only able to save 47 out of hundreds who died on those ships, but only thanks to retired Starfleet captain, James T. Kirk's quick thinking. While the Enterprise was stuck in the ribbon, Soran and many of the other refugees wanted to desperately go back to their ships to get back to the ribbon. Though Soran and the others were saved, the rescue mission seemingly cost Kirk his life. 24th Century Returns to the Ribbion Nearly 80 years later in 2371, Soran tried to get back to the ribbon for he was still obsessed. He tried everything he could think of to return to the ribbon. Though he finally found a way. First he had to make a pact with two treacherous Klingon women, The Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor. The deal was to help him out in exchange for a trilithium weapon, one with the power to destroy an entire solar system. However, the station Soran was working on was attacked by Romulans who were looking for their missing trilithirm. The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D at the station, but arrived to late to save much of the crew. However, they did not get their weapon. Soran would later return to the station and launched the weapon at a star, destroying the system. The sun going nova made a shockwave which pushed the course of the Nexus ribbon. He was later picked up by the Duras sisters. Jean-Luc Picard and Data figured out his next move. He was going to destroy the Veridian star, which would destroy the system. The result of the explosion was going to push it toward an uninhabited world known as Veridian III, but it was going to destroy another planet, Veridian IV which had 230,000,000 humanoids living on its surface. Picard beamed down to Veridian III to try to reason with him, but to no success. After he lost in a fight with Soran, the weapon was launched and it destroyed the sun and the system, which only because of the ribbon pulling them in, Picard and Soran were the only survivors. Death Picard emerged from the Ribbon at some point to try again before he fought Soren and brought former Enterprise captain, James T. Kirk with him. While Kirk fought Soren, Picard sabotaged the weapon's launcher and set it to self-destruct mode. But Soren killed James T. Kirk by destroying the bridge that Kirk used to get to the detonator of the missile. Soran died when Picard locked the missile onto the launcher, instead of running Soran excepted his fate and died when the launcher exploded. Navigation Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Nihilists Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists